legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
"If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have!" Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he will help Sonic and friends when necessary. Shadow is voiced by Kirk Thornton Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) His theme Shadow came along with Sonic and Silver to aid Team Prime. During this, he rescued Sailor Mini Moon from Freddy Krueger. The thing was that he didn't care how grateful she, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were. However, he later ended up being a friend and mentor to Sailor Mini Moon. At the end of the story, Shadow was reunited with Maria, who had been revived by Primus, Arceus and the two Eternal Dragons. The P Team Storyline Wrath of the God of War Shadow returns with Sonic and their friends against Ares and the other villains. Meister of War Shadow returns helping Sonic, Knuckles Riso, and others against Zeus and other villains. The Legend of Maka Albarn TBA TGTTA 2 Shadow appears in this story and aligns himself with Slade and his forces against Eobard Thawne and his legion and later join the fight against Bill Cipher, Toffee and the cult. ☀Shadow joins Slade and his team after they show up in the future, he is a very distant from his allies, but he still works to help and fight the legion, even increasing his efforts when Mephilles get involved. Shadow also manages to avoid getting being turned into a trophy and works to take the throne back from Thawne, before fighting Toffee and Bill Cipher. He works with the others to make a weapon powered by Phenoix Downs and does the most farming for the gang. Before single handily taking out a third of Toffee and Cipher's forces. After the fight is done and the spear of destiny changes reality and Shadow departs from the group. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius TBA Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Shadow is a bodyguard to Arukenimon. Ultimate Story Shadow made his debut in Ultimate Story 2. He attended a Mushroom Kingdom Double Dash Grand Prix with Rouge as a spectator. When Cream's car was wrecked by an "unfortunate accident" the race was nearly cancelled as they were short one car. Shadow and Rouge decided to step up as replacement racers in order to keep the Grand Prix going. After the Grand Prix, Shadow officially became a full-fledged character to the Ultimate Story and a reliable ally to Fox and his friends. He especially has a great deal of respect towards Fox. He also became close friends with Slippy, as he had promised to bring back something that Shadow had lost a long time ago. His powers have come in handy many times. He pairs himself a lot with Falco and has very often been a trusted partner and comrade to him along side Sonic. He is also willing to help out Fox whenever he can and sometimes lends a hand without needing to question his reasons. Shadow is shown to be very nonsensical as he has very little patience towards petty arguments and mindless tomfoolery, has he tends to break up arguments or call off other for complaining over petty reasons. He is also shown to be one who is a voice of reason. He is also the one who breaks up any nonsensical exchange of words with between Falco and Sonic, always reminding them that they need to work together if they ever hope to get through anything thing that they need to tackle. Shadow never beats around the bush and is not afraid to speak what's on his mind. He always has a tendency to lend his new friends a hand, so whenever he needs to stay behind, he would object and insist on getting involved, even if the reason for him staying behind was for his own protection. When it comes to helping out the Starfox team, Shadow would always display selflessness and would do whatever he could to help out, even at the risk of his own life. He somewhat displays a somewhat superiority complex with his powers, but his heart would always be in the right place and would have no other motive to help out other than the fact that he wants to be there for others. Gallery shadow fiery.JPG shadow grin.JPG 011.jpg 038-3.jpg 073shadow.jpg 104shadow.jpg 164shadow.jpg 331672518_640.jpg Dcdvefdsbrgfndtrmy.jpg GUPE8P-6.png ngbbs47d0ae913bf16.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_chaos_blast_by_shadow_and_espio-d5zyl4v.jpg Shadow-3-shadow-the-hedgehog-30547010-899-722.png Shadow-large.png ShadowTheHedgehogWallpaper800.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Shadow_The_Hedgehog_-_1.png 341.jpg hqdefault6.jpg _TTP_Sonic_X_-_Episode_73_RAW072_00.jpg 0001.gif 108shadow.jpg 178310_1246549765554_full.jpg 6426239587_2ded0168d5_o.jpg alanna_the_hedgehog_glitter____preview____by_shadowchaos123-d5osdnp.jpg 20120305165441!Shadow_from_Sonic_X.jpg -shadow.jpg shadow_the_hedgehog_sonic_riders_and_sonic_x_by_jamesthefoxable1-d4o8esv.jpg Shadow-13.jpg Shadow-25.jpg Shadow-26.jpg Sonic-X-Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-8731845-640-480.jpg 091shadow.jpg shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg shadow hehe.jpg shadow hm.jpg shadow use emerald.jpg shadow tall.jpg shadow down.jpg Sleeping_Shadow_by_Cacti.jpg shadow with green emerald.jpg shadow with chaos emeralds.png S&ASRT_Shadow.jpg 1426111100_shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg TSR_Shadow.png ShadowTheHedgehog.jpg sdascddvds.png 5zaD26.png shadow_the_hedgehog_by_filthyphantom-d6hg9ul.png kisspng-shadow-the-hedgehog-super-shadow-sonic-adventure-2-5af1813f16ed28.1296323815257767030939.jpg Sonic-rivals-2--signature-render.png Shad12.jpg Super Shadow Gallery Shadow super shiny.jpg Shadow super ready.jpg Shadow super tough.jpg Shadow super.jpg Shadow super ready attack.gif Shadow super i can do this.jpg Shadow super determined.jpg Shadow super wink.jpg Sonic Boom Gallery Shadow Sonic Boom.png Shadow Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric.jpg Shadow Face Me (Sonic Boom).png|"Why don't you come here and face me?" Category:Characters Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Double Agent Category:Non Humans Category:Roleplaying Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animals Category:Teleporters Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Creations of Science Category:Loners Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Bikers Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:False Villain Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Future Members of the Order of the Just Category:Anti Villains Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Villains in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Woobies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Former members of The Exiled Ones Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Characters Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters